


台前幕后

by Ehato



Category: Hypnosismic Division Rap Battle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehato/pseuds/Ehato





	台前幕后

*左马一only  
*TDD预警  
*超敏感私设，交往前提。  
*祝碧棺左马刻生日快乐！  
*R18

 

文/冻柜

 

 

山田一郎被碧棺左马刻堵在了后台的化妆间里。

他们刚刚参加完一场表演性质的battle，所向披靡的传说级队伍the dirty dawg击溃对手简直是不费吹灰之力，台下的观众也很快被点燃了兴致。感受到台下热情所以也就回应了encore，好不容易才结束了这场比预计时间更长的活动。

“难受吗？”

“什么？”

“……衣服脱了，我帮你看看。”

山田一郎这才意识到碧棺左马刻指的是自己过于敏感的身体，后知后觉地羞赧起来。他已经在卫衣里多套了质地柔软的棉纺T恤打底，但还是没起什么作用。归根结底都怪他的体质——乳头过于敏感，几乎到达了影响生活的程度。原本他一直独自与身体对抗，但自从和碧棺左马刻交往之后这个问题居然一下就被对方洞悉。

山田一郎下意识退后一步，结果没想到后背直接撞上了在此刻显得有些冷酷无情的墙壁。

“没，没关系的，左馬刻さん……”

“没关系吗？可是刚刚碰到反应明明很大。”

没有再给对方拒绝的余地，碧棺左马刻上前一步将山田一郎外面穿着的卫衣直接拎住衣摆向上掀掉。身体还覆了层薄汗，猝不及防去掉一件衣物还是会有一点点发冷的感觉。碧棺左马刻环视四周一圈，末了才指指旁边的化妆台，对着山田一郎说道：“你坐到那上面去，自己抓着衣服。”

山田一郎心里叫苦不迭，但还是勉勉强强顺了左马刻的要求。他长腿一撑坐上化妆台，一边因为后背靠上了冰凉的镜面而瑟缩一遍乖乖地抓住了自己棉T恤的衣摆掀到了胸口以上。化妆台的高度正好让自己的胸部对上碧棺左马刻的脸，这样他觉得有些尴尬起来。

衣服被掀起来之后，碧棺左马刻首先看到的是少年柔软的腹部。最近似乎有在好好锻炼，所以已经有了一点点浅浅的线条，看上去非常撩人。视线再往上走就能看到胸口处突兀地贴着两片创可贴，用来骗幼稚园小女孩的可爱粉红色，上面还印着草莓图案。那是碧棺左马刻特意买来给山田一郎，让他隔离衣物的。那时候他还故意说“只剩下了这个图案，可能因为娘们唧唧的没人要吧”，结果小朋友居然真的傻乎乎地信以为真。

傻到可爱了。

碧棺左马刻凑下去看，于是湿热的呼吸气流就直接缠上了胸口的皮肤。山田一郎几乎要控制不住地战栗起来。他下意识地想向后退，可偏偏又无处可退。碧棺左马刻看起来并没有什么多余的动作，这反而让他有些不好意思。

“有点松掉了，我帮你换新的。”

碧棺左马刻仔仔细细打量了一周之后抬起头来看看山田一郎一眼。对方的脸有些红，别开视线不敢和自己对视。碧棺左马刻直起身子，一手撑住化妆台的桌面一手探进山田一郎的裤子口袋里乱摸：“你放哪里了？我有交代你要带上。”

对方胡乱探索的手几乎要摸到自己说不出口的部位，山田一郎吓得几乎要原地弹起。他赶紧把自己的手也伸进口袋一通乱摸，在碧棺左马刻的手继续犯事之前把那盒创可贴掏了出来。

碧棺左马刻抬起指尖触上了山田一郎的胸口。

“嗯……”

山田一郎几乎被自己吓了一跳，他没想到仅仅是被碰一下就足以让自己发出这么羞耻的声音。而且碧棺左马刻还抬头看了他一眼——完蛋了，绝对是被他听到了……

抓住创可贴松开的那一端，碧棺左马刻慢慢地将创可贴撕离山田一郎的乳头。他的动作缓慢又轻柔，山田一郎想他这难得的温柔肯定是因为刚刚他听到了自己的哼哼声。可缓慢的动作却是加剧的折磨，乳尖被缓缓牵动的刺激感觉几乎是翻涌着袭上大脑，把理智搅成浆糊。

就在山田一郎快要忍不住再次叫出声的时候，碧棺左马刻终于把一片创可贴撕了下来。他把用过的创可贴丢进旁边的垃圾桶，然后拿过纸盒撕开一片新的。

这也太羞耻了——对方正在慢条斯理地撕创可贴的包装，而自己就这样拎着衣服等他，而且乳头还已经挺立起来……这简直是做爱前对方拆安全套的环节！！山田一郎欲哭无泪，他只希望这个环节快点过去，他快受不了了。

那边的碧棺左马刻总算撕开包装，将创可贴中央保护伤口的那一段对着山田一郎的乳尖贴了上去，还不忘按紧边缘让它黏紧。这样的刺激过于可怕，山田一郎还没来得及控制自己，声带就越过大脑的控制自己发出了一声甜腻喘息，同时裤子像是小了一个尺码——山田一郎勃起了。

他赶紧慌慌张张地捂住嘴，然后有些可怜兮兮地看了一眼碧棺左马刻。

碧棺左马刻倒是嗤地笑了一声，一副非常愉快的样子。他没有去回应山田一郎的目光——他怕对上那双眼睛自己就会失控，于是他选择回避，伸手触上对方另一边乳头上的旧创可贴。

——嗯……这么敏感的身体，要是一下把创可贴撕下来的话，反应会很激烈的吧？

碧棺左马刻一向是想到什么就要去做的行动派，他揪起创可贴松开那端，然后用力整张撕下。还没等对方做出什么反应，碧棺左马刻又俯下身去用他尖尖的犬齿在乳尖上不轻不重地施压。

“呃啊……”

山田一郎没有辜负他的预想。他全身绷紧得像一张拉满的弓，仰起头呻吟的时候后颈拉出性感的线条。他满脸酡红，那双异色双目里已经蓄满泪雾，最重要的是——他的裤子裆部已经湿了一片。

山田一郎羞愧得想要死掉。脆弱的敏感点被这样粗暴地对待，快感像灭顶潮水一样几乎将他整个人都淹没，而他居然只是被玩玩乳头就直接射了——这简直太丢人了。

还没等他自怨自艾，碧棺左马刻细细碎碎的吻就铺天盖地地落了下来。碧棺左马刻的吻向来气势汹汹，今天更甚。犬牙在各处细嫩皮肤上留下烙印，山田一郎只感受到被「盖章」的刺痛从身体各处一股脑漫上神经。他能感受到自己的裤子被脱下来了，连带着内裤一起。

碧棺左马刻的手指驾轻就熟地向后方探去，却在摸到一手滑腻的时候稍微有些意外。他挑了挑眉，稍微换了一种目光，结果还未等他开始施压小朋友就一边喘一边和盘托出：

“今天、今天是左馬刻さん的生日……”

“自己做了扩张？”

“嗯。……”

小朋友说完之后就垂下眼睛不敢抬头，自然没有看见面前男朋友倏地暗下来的目光。——碧棺左马刻失控的前兆。

碧棺左马刻解开了自己的皮带，同样脱下了自己的裤子。皮带扣掉在地上发出的金属声响敲在山田一郎心口上——他不知道碧棺左马刻是不是生气了，否则不会是那样子的表情。……自己可能做错了事情。

山田一郎平日里在狂犬身后也是一副睥睨万物的模样，可一和碧棺左马刻独处就会变回温顺的奶狗，这也是相当有趣的反差。

进入的时候碧棺左马刻没有感受到什么障碍，润滑过的后穴松软又热情，放任他长驱直入。碧棺左马刻一边挺腰一边伸手抚上山田一郎的乳尖，时不时用修剪得圆润的指甲刮瘙前端。很快他们俩都意乱情迷起来，室内的糜烂空气几乎要化作粉红色的流质，将两人包裹起来。

他是怎么自己扩张的呢？细长手指沾着润滑油往后穴里探，不得要领的动作懵懂青涩。划过敏感点的时候有没有叫出声来，是否得到了快感呢？至少勃起了吧——带着性欲和濡湿的后穴上场Battle，爆发力和破坏力都丝毫不减，依旧是那个极具杀伤力的MC.B.B。

不愧是【他的】山田一郎。

山田一郎已经射了两次，可碧棺左马刻不知道是不是因为过于兴奋的原因还没有射过。快感叠加到极限，变成甜蜜的负担。山田一郎觉得自己全身都酥酥麻麻的，脑子也没有办法好好思考。已经没有东西可以射了，再这样下去会死掉的吧。

碧棺左马刻把山田一郎翻了个面，让他正对自己。年下小男友的双目已经失去对焦能力，只是懵懵懂懂地看着他。正想着这个眼神也太犯规，碧棺左马刻就看见山田一郎明明被自己操得手软脚软全身无力，还是勉强直起身子凑上来亲了亲自己冒出浅青色胡茬的下巴。

嘶……

这对自己来说也太受用了，碧棺左马刻想。

 

end. 

————

马哥生日我也没啥表示的，请你吃一郎（？）


End file.
